Remember When
by HyperHannah483
Summary: X-Men First Class. Raven and Charles share a moment in the piano room the night before he returns to Oxford. Raven and Chrales sibling love not romance.


_I own nothing but the idea! I just got Avril Lavigne's new album and I was listening to the song "Remember When" and I got this idea. The song is amazing and I would suggest that you go and listen to it before reading or after. Thank you and enjoy!_

It was a chilly winter's night in late November and Raven was bored. She wondered around the dim lit mansion seeking her brother. As she unsuccessfully finished her search of the ground floor she gingerly made her way to the grand stairs. As she reached the top, she wrapped her hands over her forearms rubbing them t keep warm.

She was grateful for being able to live in the house but, in this weather the halls were just as cold as outside.

As she hurried down the hall she could hear the faint sound of the piano playing. She smiled slightly knowing that it was Charles who was playing it. "No one else in this place can play the piano except him and his dad." She thought to herself.

As she neared the door she called out to Charles using her thoughts, not wanting to disturb him with words, the melody was too beautiful to be ruined with nonsensical conversation. "Charles?" she called out to his mind "ah Raven please to come in, I have been rather lonely." Charles projected back to her and she opened the door.

She could feel the heat from the fireplace the second she cracked the door open, it was lovely. She closed the door as lightly as she could and continued to listen to the song Charles was playing. He had tried to teach her how to play before but it went very bad and she lost all interest in playing she was content in just listening to the music her brother would play.

She slowly walked over to Charles. She watched as his fingers danced so gracefully over the keys. It was mesmerising to watch him.

She gently sat down beside him, she could see him smile. A few keys later he finished the song and turned to her. "Well what to you think?" he asked. Raven returned his smile and replied "wonderful Charles, simply wonderful." Charles laughed slightly.

The only light in the room was the light from the fireplace, and it gave a radiant glow to his features. "Would you like to play a song with me?" he asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes I would but I'm picking, Charles can I ask you something first?" Raven looked down. "Of course darling! What is it?" Charles asked.

"Do you have to go back to Oxford tomorrow?" she murmured. "I'm afraid so, but hey I only have six months left before my theses is due and hopefully I will get my PhD, ha ha then you will be sick of seeing me!" he laughed this lightened Ravens heart a bit, she smiled back at him. "Yeah I no I just miss you old man!" she laughed at Charles expression when she said this.

"I am not old! Just because..." Charles ranted on Raven just laughed. "Alright pick a song." Charles huffed handing Raven the piano book with all the songs he knew and songs he and Raven wrote.

Raven flicked through the book then she smiled and handed the book back to Charles on the song she wanted. Charles looked at the song "this old thing? My goodness we have not played this in years."

He replied placing the book back on the piano where he could see it. "Yeah I know gosh we were young when we wrote this, I was like what fifteen?" Raven said walking over and grabbing her guitar from where it stood lonely in the corner.

She adjusted and tuned it as she walked back towards Charles "yeah something like that...but it truly is an amazing piece of work, we should be rather proud." Charles announced with confidence thick in his voice, this made Raven giggle.

She took a seat on a footrest near the facing her brother. "Ready then?" he asked glancing over at his sister who nodded.

Charles stretched his fingers before bringing them onto the right keys and started playing. The melody was amazing, more so than she remembered.

"_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
>I told you everything<br>you know my feelings  
>It never crossed my mind<br>that there would be a time  
>for us to say goodbye<br>what a big surprise..."_

Raven started to sing, she voice just seemed to fit perfectly with the piano, she looked at Charles and she knew by the way he was smiling that he though it to. She remembered those first few nights when she would wake Charles in the middle of the night, begging for comfort from her nightmares tears streaming down her face. He was always there to wipe them away.

"_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgotten..."_

Raven fixed the guitar on her lap and got ready to start playing.

"_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again..."<em>

Raven played the cords and as she remembered and she turned her attention back to Charles to watch him playing the piano. She loved how much passion he put into playing. He forcefully yet gracefully pressed his fingers on the keys, he moved his head to every beat, she could watch play it all day.

"_Remember when..."_

"Your amazing keep going..." Charles projected to her mind, but never taking his eyes from the piano. "Thanks bro, you are to." Charles chuckled.

"_I remember when it was together till the end  
>now I'm alone again<br>where do I begin?  
>I cried a little bit<br>You died a little bit  
>Please say there's no regrets<br>And say you won't forget  
>But I'm not lost<br>I'm not gone  
>I haven't forgot..."<em>

That was one thing they promised each other, it was them together until the end, them against the world, just Charles and Raven forever. Raven owed him so much and she had saved him from the horrors of the Marcos, gave him a reason to keep going, to keep living...

"_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<br>Remember when..._

Raven sang her heart out, Charles was certain that everyone in the whole of the Westchester mansion could hear that note she sang. Raven's fingers were getting sore from strumming, but she didn't care.

"_That was then  
>now it's the end<br>I'm not coming back  
>I can't pretend<br>Remember When..."_

She recalled the first time she met Charles in the kitchen all those years ago. That boy, her family, her brother. "I knew I could not be the only one, Charles Xavier." He extended his hand to her, extended his love to a complete stranger. But that is the kind of person he is. Sometimes she worries that his kindness will get him hurt or worse. She could not loose him; after all it was them against the world.

"_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again.."<em>

She finished the song picking the last few cords. Charles looked over at her "that was ah!" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Raven had practically thrown herself at him and the two of them went crashing off the piano stool onto the floor.

Charles get out a winded gasp for air before asking "Raven!...(gasp)...are you okay (gasp)...?" Raven nodded into his shoulder pulling him into a tighter hug. "Thank you Charles...thank you..." she cried.

Charles was worried now "Raven are you hurt? What's wrong? Why are you thanking me?" he ranted on, Raven smiled typical Charlie, worrying older brother. "I'm fine, just thank you for being the best big brother anyone could have...Charles I love you." She sobbed.

Charles sat up, Raven pulled back so he could. "Raven where has this all come from? Huh? I love you to sis , and no need to thank me, you belong here." Charles smiled pulling her into a hug "oh and I have a surprise for you..." Charles rooted in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Raven.

Raven took it and unfolded it; it was a plane boarding pass, to... "CHARLES! I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Raven screamed Charles smiled sheepishly "surprise. Hee hee seems unfair to leave you behind again."Raven squealed and jumped on poor Charles again screaming "thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" Charles laughed he leaned up and place a gentle kiss on her forehead "of course Raven remember it's us against the world."

_Hi everyone another fic about Charles and Raven's sibling bond. If you liked it please review I would love to know that you think. I would strongly suggest to listen to this song it is amazing and I could just picture Charles playing it on the piano. Also this is set just before the movie so Raven goes with Charles to Oxford and that's why she was there with him at the start of X-men First Class. Well my version anyway. Thanks so much! Please let me know what you think. Bye!_

_xxxxx_


End file.
